


The boots

by Angelawrk



Series: Draco Malfoy, but rock version [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically it's Hogwarts but everyone is gay, Complete, Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, It Gets Worse, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, way too many mentions of peacocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelawrk/pseuds/Angelawrk
Summary: Draco bought black boots and Harry got very, very suspicious.





	The boots

It was a lovely, rainy Friday morning. Harry Potter was eating his breakfast with his two best friends in front of him; they were sitting so close to each other that Harry wondered why Hermione wasn't sitting on Ron's lap. They were whispering therefore Harry didn't know what they were talking about, but he could tell from Ron's bright red ears and Hermione giggles that he was glad he couldn't hear it.

Nobody was sitting on his left side and on his right were Seamus and Dean. They were also giggling and talking in hushed voices, which left Harry having a wonderful breakfast date with his bacon.

Harry and his date had a great time until Ginny flopped into the seat next to him. The others didn't even notice her.

"You won't believe what just happened," She said while helping herself with some food, "Pansy asked me if I wanted to join you two and Malfoy on your trip to Hogsmeade next week."

Harry nearly choked on his bacon, "What?"

"Yeah, she told me you asked Draco if you could spend some time with him, and she didn't want to be a third wheel. "  
  
"What? No! What? No! No! I didn't ask Malfoy that."

Harry's traitorous brain got him thinking about a date with Malfoy. It would probably include a lot of laughter, since Malfoy seemed to be joking a lot, they would smile at each other and talk about things they love, and Malfoy would hold his hand as they walk in the small village...

No. He would rather spend more time with his bacon. Definitely.

"I asked him to give me style lessons.", Harry corrected her.

He didn't understand why Ginny was laughing hysterically.

"I think he's up to something!" He explained himself, his voice low, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't hear him, at the other side of the noisy Great Hall.

"But Harry," Ginny said between fits of laughter, "Why did you ask that? Do you think he is about to take over all the clothing shops in the country?"

"You saw him wearing that stupid t-shirt two weeks ago, and he is wearing nail polish  _right now._  He told me he wanted to have the look of a  _rocker_. I think he might want to be a rock star, so killing people would be easier and quicker." Harry explained his theory, absolutely sure it made sense.

Ginny laughed so hard she couldn't even talk, her face was as red as her hair and she was clinging at her stomach.

Harry sighted at the demeanour of his friend and went back to eat his beloved bacon.

At some point, Ginny fell on the ground, still laughing.

 

It wasn't until lunchtime that day that Harry discovered that Ginny actually agreed on coming along with him, Malfoy and Parkinson on their Hogsmeade trip. The weirdest thing about it was that Malfoy was the one who mentioned it first. They had shared a delightful potion class with Snape, and Malfoy had waited for Harry to get off the classroom to grab his arm and push him aside in order to talk to him. Harry had felt very hot again and he was beginning to worry about the fact that he might have a disease more serious than the flu. Malfoy had informed Harry that Parkinson and himself would be waiting for him and Ginny the next morning after lunch. While Malfoy was talking, Harry had tried very hard not to look at Malfoy's painted nails, and had found himself noticing that the Slytherin had very glossy-looking lips.

On his way to the Great Hall, Harry had wondered if Malfoy was using lip balm.

 

At the Gryffindor table, Harry sat next to Ron, who was stuffing himself with mashed potatoes. He waited for Ginny, resolute to find an amazing plan to destroy Malfoy's, counting on her to help him come up with one, because really, the poor guy was lost here. He was looking around every ten seconds or so, and almost chocked on his food again when he finally saw her. Actually, he saw Malfoy first. He was staring at Harry, with a odd expression on his pale face. Ginny was standing before him, at the other side of the Slytherin table, next to Pansy Parkinson,  _grinning_. 

He jumped off his seat and walked toward them. For once, he understood why everyone seemed to look at him as if he was crazy. What he didn't understand though, was that not only Ginny seemed cheerful, but Pansy was as well. The both of them were smiling at him, as if they all had been friends for years and it was routine for them to gather at the Slytherin table, of all places. 

Ginny greeted him, still grinning from ear to ear, and Malfoy finally looked away from Harry.

"I was about to leave,"  Ginny hooted, looking at the dog-faced girl; if her smile could have been even wider, it would have, "We were at the library earlier so I escorted Pansy here. "

Harry had no idea what to say, so he gaped at them for thirty seconds, confused because he didn't understand why they were in the library together, and so confused because of _that_ that he didn't remark that they were now on first-name basis.

"Is he always like this?" Pansy asked, "I knew he was an idiot but this is way funnier than what I expected. "

That had Malfoy laughing. Harry didn't remember the last time he had heard Malfoy laugh and the fact that he found it pleasing remind him he had to go the infirmary soon. 

"Do you want to sit with us Potter?" Malfoy made a gesture to the seat beside him, "We are clearly better company than your friends over there." He pointed at the Gryffindor table, where Harry saw Ron and Hermione kissing, Neville looking dreamily at a weird plant and Dean and Seamus looking at each other as though the world around them didn't exist. When Ginny sat down next to Pansy, he admitted to himself that even a dinner with the Slytherin was better than being with his friends right now. So he sat down too.  At least he had to be with Malfoy. Which was useful, because he could snoop around more easily, that's why he was happy to be with Malfoy. 

Harry was also overjoyed to see Snape choked on his own food when he saw Ginny and him sat at the table. 

 

The dinner was peculiar, to say the least. Ginny and Pansy were talking vehemently about their classes and gossip; that's how Harry unwillingly found out that Blaise Zabini was rather fond of Parvati Patil, which didn't seem realistic at all for him. Harry also realised that Malfoy enjoyed talking.  _A lot_. The Slytherin spent the entire time speaking about his own life to everyone who would listen (read here: Harry), as if the Gryffindors' presence didn't bother him at all. He was telling his awestruck audience (Harry) that his father was in a dark place at the moment, due to the sudden death of one of his peacocks, when Ginny announced she was going back to the Gryffindor common room, so Harry followed her. Reluctantly though, he didn't want to leave Malfoy. That, because Malfoy was probably about to tell him important details on his life, which could have been helpful in Harry's quest of Destroying Malfoy Plan. 

Still, he needed a plan himself in order to do so. Unfortunately for him his red haired friend wasn't helpful at all. She talked about  _Pansy,_ mostly, and had the nerves to tell him that there was nothing wrong with Malfoy. 

"Didn't you listen ?" Harry said, weirdly sounding like Hermione, "He talked about his father's peacocks! I'm sure it's because he knows I love birds! He has to have a reason for saying that." He paused for five seconds and gasped loudly, "Oh my god, what if he wants me to meet with Lucius to talk about birds! Lucius would send his peacocks at me and I would die eaten by them. Oh my! He might send his killing peacocks at people at Malfoy's concerts!" He gabbled, making big gestures with his arms, "And Parkinson! What were  _you_  doing with Parkinson? Maybe they're all plotting against me. They want me to go to one of the concerts! That's it! I'm going to die, eaten by a peacock at Malfoy's concert!" At that point he just sounded hysterical.

Ginny looked puzzled. "Don't be stupid, Lucius wouldn't invite you to talk about birds." She finally seemed to start thinking about it. "You know what? Wait until tomorrow, if the trip goes well, if Malfoy doesn't do something strange, we'll know for sure there's nothing to be worried about." 

Harry didn't like how calm Ginny was in spite of everything that would happen if he didn't do anything.

A still gleeful Ginny left him as soon as they stepped in the common room, claiming she had to found a friend of hers, so Harry sat next to Neville and his plant. Much to his chagrin, neither Neville nor the plant acknowledged Harry's presence, and he felt a little alone without his friends, even in the crowded room. 

His loneliness was the  _only_  reason why, in his bed two hours later, he found himself looking forward to his trip with Malfoy the next day. 

 

On Saturday, Harry and Ginny were eating together; Harry still hadn't found a good plan to sort out The Murderous Concert With Peacocks Problem, but he was telling himself that he would came up with something eventually when Ginny squealed beside him. She made a gesture towards the doors of the Great Hall where Malfoy and Parkinson were waiting, looking slightly annoyed. The two Gryffindors rushed to finish their plates and the four of them left the castle a few minutes later. 

Ginny and Parkinson were talking to each other again, leaving a distressed Harry walking awkwardly beside Malfoy. The Slytherin didn't mind, it seemed, and proceeded to tell Harry everything about his morning. Malfoy reported back to him what Lucius had said in his last letter, about his peacocks; he was getting a new one next week, or four if Narcissa gave him consent. Upon hearing the word 'peacock', Harry, who was distracted by Malfoy's nails again, turned his face toward Malfoy so quickly his neck made a crack. He must focus, Malfoy was probably about to say something that could betray the secrecy of his attempt to murder people.

"You know Potter, peacocks are very clever birds," Malfoy said as they passed the Hogsmeade post office, "Father likes to train them to dance." 

Now  _this_  could be an essential information; Harry added it to the list he made in his head. 

Malfoy stopped suddenly, grabbed Harry by the arm and leaded him inside a posh-looking store. Of course Malfoy would take him to that kind of shop. Harry look around, feeling very out of place.

"You stay here, I'll get you something." Malfoy said, already cheeking out a few clothes.

Harry, doing what Malfoy told him to, waited like an idiot in the middle of the store for five minutes.

Malfoy came back with a huge pile of clothes he gave to Harry, and a pair of eccentric black boots, with way too many metallic details and impressive platforms. 

Malfoy sat on a chair and began to remove his shoes. He lifted his gaze to Harry's face, "Well Potter I'm nice enough to pick up clothes for you, you could at least try them on you know. It's call courtesy. " 

But Harry wasn't even listening. He was staring intensely at the boots Malfoy had picked up. They certainly gave him a rocker vibe, thing that Harry wasn't pleased to see. He went back to look at Malfoy's face when the later got up to punch him in the arm. "Potter? Are you having a stroke or something?"

Harry shake his head, hard, "No er... Nice boots, Malfoy." He walked away quickly and went to a fitting room.

 

Harry left the store with five bags and an euphoric Malfoy, "I hope people will love my boots as much as my nails." Malfoy repeated for the third time in twenty minutes, once again brandishing his hand in the air so Harry could see the aforementioned nails. 

They went to the Three Broomsticks, where they drank a butterbeer, and Harry realised that spending time with Malfoy was way much easier and pleasant that what he had thought. However, he was disheartened by the turn of events. He still hadn't any information on the Murderous Concert Problem, and Malfoy enjoyable company wasn't helping at all. So he began to talk to Malfoy about every subject he could think of. So maybe he could found some evidence about Malfoy's Evil Plan.

Harry was so focus on him that he didn't notice Ginny and Parkinson had been gone for three hours. 

 

Later that day, Harry was installed in a comfy chair in the common room with Ron and Hermione, both sitting on the couch in front of him. He was thanking Merlin for the fact that they weren't kissing or giggling when Seamus sat down on the chair next to him, obviously trying not to laugh, "So Harry, how was your date with Malfoy? Do you have to call him Draco now?"

Harry felt very warm again. He noted on an other list in his head that he had to go to the infirmary as soon as he could.

"What?" He exclaimed, "I wasn't on a date with Draco. Malfoy. I wasn't on a date with Malfoy!"

 

"But Dean and I saw you at the Three Broomsticks!" 

"We weren't on a date! He helped me buy clothes and we drank a butterbeer together that's all." He hoped his sickness didn't make him appear as red as he felt he was.

"Oh, okay. That's too bad," Seamus got up as Dean approached them, "I have to admit you two would be cute together." 

Seamus left the room and went to their dormitory with Dean. Meanwhile, Harry felt even warmer. He was confident; he had a fever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this but thank you very much for reading it <3  
> (also, if you didn't read the tag, yes, this story makes no sense)


End file.
